Jeremiah Unvorsum
"People see me as a Brilliant Mind, a Succesful Technology developer, but do not realize I failed in one of the most important tasks - being father" ~''Jeremiah to Rayleen'' Jeremiah Unvorsum is a a Metroid fanbase OC inside Metroid Prime -Evolution- created by Athorment Currently unreleased on deviantArt. Backstory Jeremiah has a facility to comprehend how machines work and developed curiosity into testing his theories. While he graduated with no big honors, he created the Unvorsum Corporative making small improvements to normal life items and ships which give him normal renown. It wouldn't be until the graduation of his daughter Galatea - a young promise in Bioenginery and Robotics - and her work with the Galactic Federation he changed his vision. He Started the development of supportive Androids, wishing to protect her from far away. Before finishing, Galatea's Investigation bottle ship was attacked by Space Pirates and given an MIA status. Completely destroyed, he realized had she had better defenses she may have survived and scaped. He had a second son Lionel and began the development of the Zeta Suit. Unfortunately, he always overshadowed his son with the late Big Sister and Lionel became Bitter, growing jealous of her. Jeremiah panicked when his son joined the ranks of the Galactic Federation as a soldier and could do nothing to stop him from trying to Succed where his sister Failed. He worked even harder to finish the Zeta Suit. Lionel became general and did not wanted to try the Zeta Suit, suggesting a trooper by the codename of "Piruet" instead. With the idea of Mechas being superior, He saw his father attempt to protect him as pathetic. That day he ditched Jeremiah and told him to never contact him again. Saddened, Jeremiah dismisses the Androids and the Zeta Suit. However Piruet and her young trust on the Galactic Federation convinced him to stay in the company. For a while he focused on other things, Starting the development of an universal antidote. A Young activist who disagreed with the components being tested tried to sabotage the experiments and resulted caught in the explosion when the security alarms stoped her scape. In a desperate attempt, she was given the antidote which surprisingly destroyed all traces of poisoning, but just because it was even more hazardous. She became the aggresive toxic Bioweapon Black Widow and Jeremiah promised to find a cure. The Mildec Mercenaries were formed as means to study the capabilities of Eyesight the Android, Piruet with the Zeta Suit and Black Widow's toxins. He built them Starfighters and let them join the Battlefield. They had to succed in their missions to make sure his inventions worked. Later on the Galactic Federation called him to check on a new Bioweapon, an entity of energy that could materialize into a human-like being. She was given the temporal name Zero Aran due to the Bounty hunter who brought her and explained it's apparent origin. After numerous tests he deciphered the enigma of Zero having Samus' DNA, It was a fluke and a way to call the Federation's Attention. He discovered the small traces could reconfigure into a completely different Molechular structure absorbing and releasing energy in the chemical Process. He also found out that the Change always passed through a DNA structure as some sort of signature, which he recognized to be his long lost and thought death daughter Galatea Unvorsum, the New Mother Brain. He hided this secret. Zero developed intelligence and more self-consciousness eventually ditching her given name and Choosing one of her own, Rayleen Unvorsum. The chosen name wasn't a surprise as Jeremiah has been the one to have interacted with her more. He could not determine wether She was honoring him for helping her discover herself or it was the signature of her creator showing up. Both contacted each other in secret wishing to believe Galatea was alive. At his 70 years old, Jeremiah Gives upgrades and reparations to the Mildec Mercenaries' powers and systems, Helps Rayleen indirectly and began the development of an ultimate Armour Suit for himself with the dream of saving his daughter. Fun Facts *Jeremiah is among the most important OCs storywise as he Links the Mildec Mercenaries, Rayleen, Lionel, Galatea and an upcoming unrevealed fanbase character *He is also among the oldest with most developed backstory. Category:Athorment Category:Fanbase Category:Metroid Category:Prime Evolution